Trust Me
by Platinum Assassin Alchemist
Summary: Kiyoshi, Sasuke, and Itachi are sent to Hogwarts to protect the school, well really to protect Harry Potter, however with both Uchiha brothers there, Kiyoshi finds himself with his hands full as he tries to balance out the mission, school work, and the Uchiha survivors. This was way more than he signed up for... (Shounen-Ai!) I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto
1. Prologue

The rogue lazily flicked his emerald orbs to lock with an enraged onyx gaze as went over the deal that this "Dumbledore" had offered. He could either go to this "Hogwarts" with Sasuke and Itachi, not exactly a good combination, or he could skip out on this adventure... yea like that would happen.

"Alright, we'll go." He softly stated as he ran a hand through his crimson hair. He knew that he was biting off more than he could chew once he caught sight of the nasty glare being sent Itachi's way by Sasuke. He'd figure out how to fix that later, for now he needed to pack up his make shift medical office, at least the antidotes and medicines and such. He set his mind on that as he carefully began sealing antidotes and poisons into a scroll and noted Sasuke's anger.

"Wonderful! We'll leave within a few hours." Dumbledore announced with a smile as he watched the three young men with both amusement and caution. The red haired medic appeared to be packing his medical supplies while idly listening to the younger raven talk angrily in Japanese, adding in a few comments of his own here and there. The eldest of the three seemed to hold the smallest amount of amusement in his deep onyx orbs as he watched the emerald eyed teen talk with the other.

"Kiyoshi-" Ah, so that was the medic's name. He'd have to file that name away for later use. Itachi continued to watch his brother and new teammate interact with each other before Kiyoshi did something rather curious... He grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulled him to his chest and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead while murmuring a small "It'll be alright, baka." "This is his relation to my brother...?" Itachi questioned silently in his mind as he turned away and began preparing for his mission.

Sasuke felt his anger dissipate at the small touches of Kiyoshi as his cheeks dusted a light pink before he pulled away from the older teen and began to prepare for the mission in his own way, earning himself a chuckle from the red head. He simply ignored the laugh and finished checking his weapons pouch before calmly sitting down next to Kiyoshi.

_**XTrustMeX**_

A few hours later at the set meeting point all three men were gathered around a simple kunai, but the chakra emanating from it made Kiyoshi feel slightly unnerved. He glanced at the two Uchiha and sighed once he realized that neither of them had their Sharingan activated and would, therefore, not be able to see just how much chakra was flowing form the small object. He silently cursed his family's kekkei genkai as Dumbledore appeared before the three with a small "pop."

Dumbledore checked the time with a strange watch before he smiled and said, "Each of you need to touch the knife please." All of the shinobi hesitated before Sasuke touched the kunai with a small look of disbelief on his normally cool face as he looked at the old man. Itachi followed his brother's example, before Kiyoshi did the same with a small joke, that was horrible by the way, and then Dumbledore touched it before there was a small yanking feeling underneath each of their belly buttons and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Immediately realizing he needed to straighten out his landing, Kiyoshi quickly sent chakra into the palms of his feet and tried to gain his bearings as he finally landed on wood floors and managed to stay standing with the help of the chakra. He noticed that the two "graceful" Uchiha had failed to expect this landing and snickered while Dumbledore chuckled quietly and assured them that it was natural for the first time you travel by "port-key."

"Now... your charge is staying here as well, so I hope you are able to become acquainted with him, he's in the fourth year so you and Mr. Uchiha will join the fourth years as well, while the other Mr. Uchiha will be a teacher. You can buy all your supplies with this-" At this point a bag of coins was dropped into Kiyoshi's hand before Dumbledore continued,"And here are the supply lists." He handed two acceptance letters and a note to the 18 year old and gave him a few more instructions before he apparated away. Kiyoshi looked over ready to relay the information to the two Uchiha only to find Sasuke glaring murderously at the elder raven and Itachi staring back with boredom. This would be a long shopping trip...

_**xTrustMex**_

Kiyoshi had been cheerfully tugging Sasuke along by the hand as they all bought their needed supplies after they had asked the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, Tom, to show them where they would get their supplies. Apparently it was called "diagon alley" but oh well, they just needed to get their things for the dreaded school. Though it turned out that the note simply stated that Itachi would be teaching a defense class, so he wouldn't need to get anything other than a wand and maybe a pet.

The group had gone to purchase the two teens' trunks first so that they could pack their stuff as they went along, now they were headed over to "Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions." Soon enough the trio had arrived outside of the shop and quietly the lone Shimizu walked into the shop dragging Sasuke along by the hand as Itachi stated that he would wait for them at the door before they had gotten too far from him.

The small teen looked around at all of the robes and worried about if he'd be able to work with his medical skills while wearing the constricting thing... they didn't exactly seem to be the least constricting thing he could have worn. "Oh are you dearies going to Hogwarts?" A voice asked from behind the pair making Kiyoshi jump behind Sasuke with a small squeak, demonstrating that he wasn't the most observing shinobi out there. Sasuke simply gave a smirk at the teen's actions and answered the woman's question.

"We are." Short and strait to the point as always.

"But you two look a bit too old to be first years..."

"We're transfers."

"Oh! That's great! Now you come with me, you the small one." She said as she ushered Kiyoshi away with her, before another woman from the store told the Uchiha to follow her. Kiyoshi squirmed slightly during the fitting and tried to ignore the hands and measuring taps flying up and down his body... he only really let one person touch him, he wasn't exactly comfortable with the touch of another person if it wasn't Sasuke.

"Hey, who are you?!" A snobby sounding tone found it's way to his ears as he looked over to the owner and found a platinum blonde getting fitted next to him. Kiyoshi could tell that he was from an aristocratic family or at least a prominent family. He studied the teen's features before he replied with a cheery tone,

"I'm Sh- Ah I mean Kiyoshi Shimizu, and you are?" He had almost forgotten that it was customary to state your given name first in this country, it had been a while since the last time he had had to speak English. He wasn't even sure how long it had been for the two Uchiha, but they both seemed to know it well enough to converse with the English speaking British.

"Draco Malfoy, why haven't I seen you before?" Kiyoshi held in a sigh and hoped that his fitting would be done soon, he didn't particularly like aristocratic jerks, though he had made an exception for Sasuke... at times like these he thanked whatever god was out there that he had the patience to actually converse civilly with all sorts of people. If he didn't... here he shuddered before he found his voice once again and began to reply to the teen.

"Cause I just transferred here with another student and teacher!" He kept up his cheerful facade that he meticulously wove over his persona and grinned once Madam Malkin had finally finished with his fitting. "Well then I'll see you some other time Malfoy-san~!" He called kindly as he was handed his robes. He quickly payed and headed for the front not even waiting for a reply as he met up with Sasuke just as he was paying for his own robes.

After he had payed Sasuke grabbed Kiyoshi's hand and pulled him out of the shop to where Itachi was waiting for the two and then they headed off to gather the rest of their needed supplies.

_**xTrustMex**_

Later on in the day they had gotten everything on the lists except for a wand and a pet. Itachi had decided to stay back at the Leaky Cauldron, having gotten his wand earlier while the other two got their other supplies, he had stated that he'd get them a room and take care of the trunks. Kiyoshi had simply dragged Sasuke out before he could protest so that they could get the rest of the shopping over with, though he secretly just wanted to get a few minutes of alone time with the Uchiha, it had been a while since it was just the two of them.

Walking into the old wand shop, both boys didn't know how to react. There were walls and walls of small boxes and the ceiling must have been at least a mile high, boxes reaching the top of that mile. Kiyoshi could feel his childish excitement begin to build up as a grin slipped onto his face while Sasuke schooled his expression once as an old man appeared from the back. He seemed to have a strange glint in his eyes, but he didn't seem to be a threat.

"I'm Garrick Ollivander, but you two seem a little old to be first years..." Oh shit... Kiyoshi's mind was running a thousand miles a minute as he tried to come up with an excuse, but Sasuke seemed to have beaten him to it.

"Our wands were burned when our school had caught on fire, we were only able to just barely make it out." Ah geez... now they'd have to give that pathetic lie to Itachi later on. Kiyoshi held in his giggles as the old man accepted the lame lie and asked for Sasuke to hold out his "wand" arm... Sasuke simply stuck out his left hand not really sure which one to use. After all he was ambidextrous...

Onyx orbs widened as he watched tape measures fly all around his body and take ridiculous measurements before they finally receded to the table in the front and a wand was thrust into his hand. He simply stared at it before giving Kiyoshi a look that clearly meant he was confused. "Well go on now, give it a wave!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed in excitement as the Uchiha gave it a wave a wall of wands came crashing down on top of Kiyoshi.

"Hey! Sasuke don't be mean!" The crimson haired teen called from underneath the pile of boxes as he popped his head out and pouted seeing the smirk on the Uchiha's face. It continued somewhat like this for about ten other wands each disaster somehow chasing Kiyoshi around the store. The worst had been a miniature tornado... that had not been fun to run from. Ollivander only seemed to become more and more excited with each wand, before he looked ready to burst with excitement. Running to the back of the store they heard him rummage around for a minute before he came back with a wooden box that wasn't similar to the other boxes the wands were in...

"Blackthorn, a double core of dragon heartstrings and a phoenix feather, 11 inches, good for the dark arts however it is also very powerful for the lighter arts." That seemed to catch both shinobi's attention as Sasuke carefully picked up the wand from within the box and almost immediately a warm tingling feeling ran up his arm and lightning began to crackle out of the tip of the wand to gently twist around the raven. "Ah very good, very good indeed!" Ollivander seemed to be delighted before he turned to Kiyoshi.

"Before I get you your wand I'd like to know both of you boys' names."

"Oh! I'm Kiyoshi Shimizu and the moody one's Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke sent a small glare his way at that comment however the Shimizu went on unfazed as Ollivander began his measurements on the small boy. The process from then was long and boring with not many events between wands. Giving out a tired sigh on the what seemed like hundredth wand Kiyoshi suddenly perked up as he watched a warm source of chakra flow from out of a box that Ollivander had taken down.

He carefully takes it out of the box and felt a grin light up his face as a warm green enveloped his body much similar to the chakra that he used in his healing jutsu. It was a nice feeling and he felt that he had finally found his wand. "Ah very good. Birch, phoenix feather core, 9 inches. Would you like to hear something about that wand core though?" The Shimizu nodded his head to Ollivander's question as he and Sasuke counted out the money to compensate for the cost of their wands. "That phoenix was a strange one. It never left a corrupted phoenix's side and would always heal it whether it be physically healing it or mentally healing it. What's more curious... that same corrupted phoenix's feather is within Mr. Uchiha's wand."

Kiyoshi smiled knowingly as he handed Ollivander the money and thanked him before he took hold of the raven's hand and tugged him back out into the busy streets of Diagon Alley. He wanted to go get a kitten or maybe an owl, he wasn't sure yet, though he did know that he'd be avoiding phoenix's for a while though. That was eerily similar to his own situation...


	3. Chapter 2

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had just finished their shopping for school supplies and now they were headed to the pet shop to grab some food for each of their respective pets, none of them realizing the maniacs they'd be running into along the way. They walked into the pet shop and immediately noticed the splash of crimson hair and the excited voice. It was extremely hard not to notice.

"Bloody hell, who's that?!" Ron exclaimed as he stared at the back of the short teen's head. The teen seemed to hear this as he turned around and met their disbelieving looks with a cheery grin and wave before he went back to doing whatever it was that he was doing before they had come in. Finally Hermione seemed to come to her senses as she hit both Ron and Harry on their arms and began to speak,

"Ronald, Harry! It's rude to stare!" At that they heard the teen giggle, yes the boy had giggled, and each member of the golden trio glanced over and saw the boy holding a pair of kittens as he talked to a boy they had missed when they walked in. Hermione shook her head as she headed over and got Crookshanks some cat treats before she pulled Ron and Harry over to the section that was meant for owls. Harry seemed to snap out of his trance as he began to search for Hedwig's preferred treat while Ron just continued gawking at the teen and his companion.

Sasuke scowled lightly watching the trio, he hadn't liked the way they had been openly gawking at Kiyoshi, but the little red head didn't seem to mind as much as he did. He just continued playing with the pair of kittens he had found before he gently picked them up and grinned. Looks like he had decided on his pet. Though if Sasuke was being honest he did kind of like the little white ball of fluff. Kiyoshi had seemed to notice this as he smiled and gently set the kitten into his arms before he pulled out their money. "You like him don't you?" He heard the red head ask with a sly smile. "And don't deny it either!"

"Alright I admit that I do like him..." The raven mumbled as he followed the medic over to the cat food. He just knew the 18 year old had a satisfied smile on his face as he continued pulling him over to the cat food. Stopping in front of the right shelf, Kiyoshi found himself at a loss for what brand he should be buying or what kind. Looking around he saw the trio that had been staring at him earlier and grinned before he let go of Sasuke's hand and walked over to them.

"Excuse me, but could one of you help me?" He asked politely and noted that the girl's face took on a light pink as she looked at him before the red, well more orange, haired boy gawked like his friend with the glasses. "I'm not exactly sure what food you're supposed to buy for a kitten so I wondering if one of you knew..."

Hermione continued looking over the teen trying to find her voice, but eventually she settled on observing the boy for a moment. He was relatively short and had messy crimson hair that seemed to reach down and play with his eyes with the most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever seen, they even seemed to be brighter and more cheerful than Harry's green orbs. He had on a friendly smile and was holding a small black kitten that only added to how utterly cute the male looked. His facial features could be described as a baby face and with that smile he had his face just light up more.

Finally she cleared her throat and willed away the slight blush she had before speaking, "I can help you, you'll probably want to get that one for this little guy." She said as she pointed at a package and rubbed the kitten's head with her other hand. The boy seemed to be satisfied as his smile grew into a friendly grin.

"Ah thank you! I'd probably be stuck here all day trying to figure out which one if it wasn't for you. My name's Kiyoshi Shimizu by the way!" Hermione smiled as she extended her hand and told him her name, while Ron and Harry stood behind the two and wondered how on Earth Hermione was acting so friendly with him. Though if he had to admit anything, Harry did have to say the teen had a calming aura that exuded from himself, though he didn't know why.

"Kiyoshi, we need to pay and go." They all heard a monotone voice say making the three wizard's jump, however Kiyoshi seemed to be used to the sudden appearance of the voice as he turned around and pouted at the younger male.

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you Hermione-chan! Maybe I can be introduced to your friends at Hogwarts!" They heard the teen say before him and the raven haired shinobi payed for their pets and pet food before they walked out, the crimson haired boy grabbing the other's hand on the way out.

"Bloody hell..."


End file.
